


Naissance d'un ange

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Severus/Hermione] « Une nouvelle grosse goutte de sueur tomba de ses cheveux pour venir atterrir sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait arrêté de les compter. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naissance d'un ange

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le bébé xD
> 
> Suggestions de musique : « Paint It Black » de Lee Mead & « Illuminated » de Hurts.

Une nouvelle grosse goutte de sueur tomba de ses cheveux pour venir atterrir sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait arrêté de les compter.

Une nouvelle douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'abdomen. Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'elle attendait la délivrance. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, le dos endolori par une position devenue inconfortable, Hermione se battait toujours avec la force d'une lionne. L'idée d'abandonner ne lui effleurerait même pas l'esprit.

Une nouvelle contraction, encore plus violente que toutes celles qui avaient précédé, la fit se plier en deux en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Severus, qui patientait depuis autant de temps à côté d'elle, se leva d'un bond, presque paniqué.

\- Allez Hermione, l'encouragea la sage-femme, c'est le moment de pousser aussi fort que possible.

La jeune femme sentit la main de son mari se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la serra le plus fort possible, quitte à lui broyer les os, et commença à pousser.

Pousser, pousser, pousser. Ne pas s'arrêter. Respirer calmement. Ne pas hurler. Le cri d'un bébé retentit dans la chambre. Les contractions cessèrent.

Son bébé. _Leur_ bébé.

\- C'est une petite fille, annonça la sage-femme avec un grand sourire.

Hermione entendit Severus soupirer de dépit à côté d'elle, et rit. Et dire qu'il souhaitait tellement un garçon ! Il la fusilla du regard.

La petite était emmitouflée dans une couverture chaude, et la sage-femme la mit dans les bras de sa mère. Les nouveaux parents regardèrent le petit visage avec extase.

\- Bienvenue dans notre famille, Jade Lily Eileen Snape, souffla Severus en fixant le poupon.

**Author's Note:**

> N'allez pas chercher à savoir d'où m'est sortie cette idée, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ;D


End file.
